Project PenPal
by dotObscenityx
Summary: Sora's one of those popular yet smart literature loving kids. When his english teacher asks him to be the penpal to a certain student named Riku because of his interests, what could happen? SoraxRiku and other random pairings.
1. Sora

I'm really hoping I had a good idea going with this. I'm honestly not sure where the whole 'pen pal' thing came from, but it was fun writing it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned.

**Chapter 1- Sora's POV**

I guess I haven't been completely honest with myself lately.

My english teacher, Ms. Hikaru, is walking the length of the classroom, holding her fine tipped, blue ink-pen and her little clipboard, writing down whether or not kids decided to do the assignment for today. I can see some of them looking worried, or guilty as the case may be. Others can blow the teacher off. They're either carelessly writing a note to another person, talking on a cell phone, or listening to that God-awful heavy metal music on their MP3 players. How can they not feel ashamed? Don't their parents get mad?

Well, to put it simply, _I_ feel ashamed when I don't do my homework. Not only that, but the only time one of my grades ever fell to below a **B**, I was absolutely disgusted with myself, and my parents weren't convinced that I would ever get into a decent college.

See, my family doesn't have the kind of money to send me to a nice, expensive school after I graduate. We're not poor either. I'd have to say I live in a pretty fair house, with the good kind of cable where you get a lot of channels, a cellphone, some of those nice stained-glass, blue-tinted windows in the bathroom, and a pool in the backyard... With a tube slide.

Okay, so we're wealthy, but my father explained to me that having a great deal of money is no reason to slack off on my grades. If I could get into college through scholarships, that was one more chance for me to prove to myself and others that I'm not just some dumb rich kid who's going to go through life coasting on Daddy's money. No, I could do much better than that. I swore to myself that one day I'd take up the greatest and most interesting and creative and free-spirited occupation I could ever hope to attempt in my life: Writing.

"Sora." Ms. Hikaru had finally reached me, sitting in the second to last row of desks in this particular english room. I knew what she wanted. Pulling out my own english assignment, I gave her what I would describe as "the most innocent smile in the world." She returned the look, pleasently putting a little check next to my name on her clipboard. "I knew I could count on you, Sora. Well done."

I don't mean to brag, but _I am_ the best english student in the sophomore class. 'Currently' isn't a word I want to use, because I intend to keep my place in this grading system. I would have liked to think kids envied me for my outstanding achievements.

"Alright, class." Ms. Hikaru spoke, trying to make her voice heard over all of the yelling and foul language that was going on. "Settle down." She waited until the last paper airplane has zoomed past her face. "As you may have heard by this time, in previous years, we have had the opportunity for students from our school to recieve penpals and write to students from the Ashland school system." She leaned down and quickly confiscated one of the well-known posers of the school, Zexion's, phone.

"I was talking to my agent." Zexion always complains, even though anyone can see he wanted that to happen. Anything to be noticed, I guess.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... Since we have the ability to have students from our school write to students from Ashland this year, I would greatly appreciate it if at least a few of you decided to take this chance into consideration." I could have sworn she had looked straight at me when she'd said that. No worries, Ms. H. This will certainly look nice on my college application. "If anyone would like to participate, just write your name on the list outside my room and I'll pair you up with someone from Ashland."

"Ms. H, are you done talking now?" Roxas, I swear to God that someday she's going to give you noon detention for how incredibly rude you are in her classes.

"Yes, Roxas." As Ms. Hikaru retreated to her desk, the room got loud again, filled with conversations and more paper airplanes and who knows what else. I sat alone, silently at my desk, and tried to brainstorm ideas for new stories inside my notebook. Before anything interesting came to mind, the bell rang, and I shot up, gathering my things quickly and heading for the door. I wanted to prove I was a good student, maybe even the best. I wanted to show my father that I was worthy of the time it had taken to raise me. I wanted those extra credits for my college applications. I wanted my name to be first on that list.

I guess I really didn't know what I was getting myself into.

- - -

On my way to advanced art class later that day, I was stopped in the hall by Ms. Hikaru. She looked hopeful, still holding her little clipboard in her hands, and what I thought might have been a piece of that sticky note paper with my name boldly written on the top in her favorite blue pen ink. A smile came to her face as I stopped to acknowledge her presense.

"Sora, so nice to see you," She said, truely looking as though she meant it. "I'm happy to see you signed up for the pen-pal extravaganza, because to be honest, I have a task I need you to complete. Don't tell anyone. Can I trust you to handle it?" Even though I had no idea what she was talking about, I was _supposed_ to be her very best student, so I graciously accepted her offer. "Since you seem to have such a free mind in your writing, free-flowing thoughts, and an interest in writing, I was wondering if I could get you to write to one of Ashland's more... _Troubled_ students."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. I thought it was randomized anyway?" She nodded.

"Well you see, the principal of Ashland thought it would be a wise idea to get this student into a writing excercise, just to see if he's actually capable of anything... Most students are, of course." I can't believe she's actually _allowed_ to talk about students this way. She probably isn't, I know, but it's probably still better if I don't say anything. "Maybe you've heard of him? His name is Riku."

"No, I can't recall knowing any Riku's as of late."

"I guess you'll get to know him then. Do me a favor, and have the letter ready for me by tomorrow? Don't worry what you write. Everything is completely confidential. We just want him to get into something extracurricular for a change." Honestly, she refers to him as though he's one of her own students, but I can't remember him ever going to school here.

"Alright, Ms. Hikaru. I'm sure I can handle it." I was starting to worry about when the bell would be ringing. My reputation was not about to be ruined by something as small as being late for art class.

"Thanks so much, Sora." She took off in the other direction with a little wave. I would have returned the gesture, but my hands were full with the canvas I had taken home with me to work on my project during my free hours. Now that art classes were a requirement for graduation, I had to make sure I was very skillful with a paintbrush.

Ms. Hikaru had been talking to me for approximately two minutes and fifty-one seconds when she'd stopped me in the hallway. How did I know this? My good friend Kairi, who wanted to someday discover something new about the time-space continuum. Funny thing is, I'm not sure she even knows what that is. Maybe she just took the closest-sounding noun of importance she could find.

"So what was that about?" I wondered if I should honestly tell her. The only other people I figured she would say anything to were Selphie and Naminé, and even though Naminé is a nice, quiet little artist, Selphie is a loud mouth.

"I guess I can tell you, if you promise not to say anything to Selphie." She nodded, so I told her. "Ms. Hikaru is doing some penpal thing in her english class, and there's this guy named Riku from Ashland..."

"Riku from Ashland High?" She repeated, sounding excited. "I thought they'd expelled him a long time ago, like last year or what not."

My eyebrows rose. "Do you know him? Is he that bad?" Kairi looked apalled. I was baffled.

"Is he that bad... Honestly, Sora, you've never heard of him? Not even once in your life?" I shook my head. "I'll explain it to you in art class." We let the conversation settle for the time being, and we both took our seats just as the bell rang.

Naminé sat next to me, holding what must have been an award-winning painting, or at least it would be someday. "I didn't think you two were going to make it on time."

"Me? Late for class? You must be insane." I smiled, and she smiled back.

"I know you wouldn't, I was just getting worried," Naminé said. Once again I found myself staring at her artwork, wishing I was that good. I envied her. Every day I complimented her abilities, and every day she just smiled and said nothing. Though, I do recall one day that she read one of my poems and told me she thought it would go well with a picture she'd painted the previous night.

She got the painting from her house and brought it to school the next day. It was awe-inspiring, with so many different bright colors on one side and dark colors on another, all wrapped and woven together so neatly in the middle. One image, the one with the warm colors, gave someone the feeling of heaven. The other was like lying at hell's doorstep on the coldest night you could ever imagine.

When she saw how I stared at it, unable to avert my gaze from the scene she'd drawn out so perfectly, she basically handed it to me and said, "Put it somewhere nice... Like next to that poem you let me read."

I went to the store later that night and bought a plain-looking frame, setting her artwork in carefully so as not to bend any of the corners by accident. I didn't want to get a flashy looking frame, because in all honesty, I thought Naminé's artwork was perfect enough that nothing needed to be added. Naminé's picture went up on my bedroom wall, my poem next to it, also framed. They haven't come down since.

"So Sora, why'd you look so confused when you walked in?" Was Naminé a safe person to tell? Yes, she was.

"You know the penpal thing Ms. Hikaru set up with the Ashland High School district? Well, she stopped me in the hallway after I signed up and said she was happy I was participating, because this other student from Ashland is supposed to need someone experienced in literature to write to. She wants me to write to him."

"You're a very good english student; pretty efficient with those literary terms."

"Yes, I guess," I said, hoping I didn't sound conceited or anything. "But you see, the reason I was confused is because Ms. Hikaru told me his name is Riku, and I've never heard of him before in all my life, yet Kairi seemed suprised to hear about this 'Riku from Ashland High.' You ever heard of him?" She shook her head. "And here I thought I was the only one who'd never heard of him."

"You haven't?" I was confused again.

"What do you mean 'you haven't?' Weren't you just shaking your head when I asked if you knew who he was?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't shaking my head because I don't know who he is. I know very well who he is. I was shaking my head in disbelief of the good luck you have in being able to have him as a penpal. Riku's really good with writing. In fact, he's probably got about as much talent as you do." I wasn't so worried anymore, I guess, but it did make me feel competitive that Naminé thought someone was as good at writing as I was.

"But Kairi looked a bit terrified when I said his name. Are you sure he's not secretly a serial killer or something?"

"Yes, I'm sure... I actually know a lot about him from Roxas."

So right now I think I'm going to stop and tell you what I think about Roxas. Every girl is after him for some unobvious reason that I haven't been able to figure out, plus I'm not even sure he's straight!

...Alright, so I'll just admit that opinion is my sick mind at work.

... And about there being no reason I can see for girls liking him? That's a big lie, too.

Roxas is hot. No, I'm not joking. He's seriously hot.

Maybe I'm completely homosexual. I honestly haven't figured it out yet. I could just be bisexual. Girls were... Alright I guess. Okay, I admit it, girls are weird. But I also have a group of friends that is made entirely out of girls just because I've discovered they're the only ones who ever want to listen to what I have to say. I gave up on guys right after I finished middle school.

All I really have to say about this Riku person is that he'd better be hot.

"Naminé, where's Mr. Valentine?" It seemed a little strange that our teacher wouldn't be there yet. Mr. Valentine was always on time, reguardless of the fact that everyone in the class seemed to know he was having an affair with the principal. Did I say that? Whoops... Naminé simply shrugged. "I want to get my project finished today."

"You and everyone else," I heard Demyx mutter from off to my left side. That kid just didn't shut his mouth, and I hadn't asked for anyone to agree with me...

"Excellent job students. You were successful at being considerably more quiet than you usually are."

So most art classes at private schools like Locania would probably have interpreted Mr. Valentine's last sentence as a compliment, left things as they were and simply gone about their lives. However, my art class, or at least most of my art class, was a raging band of monsters who would rip your head off if given permission.

Basically, the message this sent to me was: Our parents pay a lot of money to send us to this school! How dare you insult us in such a blatant way? Your dumb ass would have no money if it wasn't for us! And I must say, even Kairi looked apalled. For what reason, I wondered. Honestly, these people were babies.

They settled down when Mr. Valentine slapped a ruler across his desk. My ears still throb from the sound...

"So why haven't any of you gotten started? Forget what you were all supposed to do?" I think there may have been some curse words used in the same sentence with 'Mr. Valentine' around this time, but I'm not entirely sure.

Naminé had already gotten out some sketch pencils. They were blue in color, and some of my deeper thoughts were inquiring as to how she would erase it if she made a mistake. Meanwhile, Kairi had wandered across the room to watch me half-sketch an oak tree that I had forgotten to draw on my canopy earlier in the project. Or maybe she just sat there to tell me something about Riku?

"So what do you know about Riku?" Was all I could manage. I was concentraiting on the shading of one of my many leaves, and I heard a rustle of clothing as Naminé looked up.

"He's really a nice person, Sora," Naminé interjected before Kairi could say even one word.

"Don't worry. I wasn't about to say he was bad, or anything. It's just a good thing to know that Riku isn't the nicest person in the world, so try not to get on his nasty side. Mostly, he's just a good kid with a bad reputation."

Why did the idea of writing to him scare me so much?

---

At lunch, Kairi had decided she and Selphie were going to quickly walk downtown and get some pizza, so that left me with Naminé, who had cheerfully agreed to help me write my first letter to Riku.

I had no idea how to even start it. Had Kairi been exagerating when she'd suggested that Riku was generally a good kid with a bad reputation? I was so terrible at starting any version of a conversation with people, and my wrist was trembling so badly as I held the utensil that Naminé had to take the pen away and ask me what I wanted her to write.

"So how should I start out? Hey? Hi? What's up? Just Riku? Maybe nothing at all..." She reached up and put her arm on my shoulder; I must have looked like a freak.

"Why don't we go with 'dear Riku?' That sounds simple enough." She wrote that part down and looked at me, obviously as a gesture that insisted she wanted me to tell her the next sentence. I froze.

"You know what, Naminé? You really don't have to do this. I need to figure it out on my own. A college would never..."

"Sora, grades are not all they look at when they choose their students, and believe me, you're plenty interesting enough of a person that you can at least write a letter. Roxas told me Riku is not that vicious. The last time he almost got expelled was enough to teach him to treat others with more respect..." Naminé, my dear friend, you could have been a councilor.

What I really wanted to ask her was, 'Is Riku hot?' But instead, I ended up making her angry by muttering something obnoxiously rude about Roxas. I don't even remember exactly what it is I said.

Naminé was obviously fed up with me when she set the pen and paper on the table and said, "Write it yourself."

"See, I would, but I'm no good at writing letters to people I don't know," I replied, probably looking pathetic. She sighed and picked the utensils back up again. I smiled, and she smiled back, and then I actually began to come up with some ideas that I thought sounded at least halfway decent.

---

So this is what we came up with:

_Dear Riku,  
My name is Sora, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be writing to you about.  
Naminé (Do you know her? She says she knows you.) insists that I say something  
about literature, so I'll tell you that I'm striving to become a famous writer of  
some sort and that I enjoy poetry a lot. I'm also supposed to mention that a lot of  
people think I'll turn out to be an author when I'm older; not to sound conceited,  
or anything... In case you were wondering what I really like, or if we desperately  
need something to talk about, I will say that I love writing, literature, artwork,  
music, sports, and toblerone. Choclate éclairs are also good. Try and write me a  
poem if you can think of anything. A lot of my friends who say they know you also  
informed me that you're a pretty good poet yourself._

I guess I'd gone on a bit of a rampage. Naminé generally wrote down everything I said while in the process of brainstorming, which wasn't a whole lot, but I still thought it sounded considerably stupid.

"You might want some type of closure. Why don't you sign your name or something?" She set the letter down on the table and handed me the pen.

I still can't believe I actually signed it.

Revision would have been a much, much better idea. All of the sentences sounded choppy to me. There wasn't enough fluency in the lengths of the words and the sentences or anything like that, and I was beginning to stress over how a college would never accept work like this. I didn't sound like a bright, young literature student. I sounded like a moron. Naminé seemed pleased, however, that I'd actually found the courage to write at all. And to be honest, I was pleased too.

I just knew, that somewhere in some classroom, over in Ashton High School, Riku would open this letter and wonder, 'What the fuck...'

A/N- Alright so, just a few minor details or explanations I really feel like I need to put out in the open for everyone.

1.) Sora's personality- Sora is a very strong, stable character, who really enjoys literature and writing and reading and english class and all of the like. He's a good student who's striving to prove to his wealthy parents and everyone around him that he doesn't need help from other people to reach his goals and go somewhere with his life. Basically, he's good at everything and most of the people at school see him as a geek; but they still like him because he's into sports, music, and artwork. So, in all of Sora's attempts to get into a good college, he is well-coordinated and very well-rounded in his interests and abilities.

Something however, that really sets him different from any other college-bound student is that he's terrible at talking to people. His social life isn't trash or anything; Naminé, Kairi, and Selphie are there to back him up. He hasn't really decided on his sexuality yet either. (It's leaning towards the homosexual side, just a little.) So his ability to write a letter to someone he doesn't know (A.K.A: Riku) isn't that wonderful.

2.) Naminé's roll- Naminé is one of Sora's closest friends, simply because she's willing to listen and eager to help with many of the social problems he faces in his everyday life. She can basically take control of the situation, do something, and always have a good result in the end.

**However**, Naminé does have a few issues of her own that are to be discussed in later chapters.

3.) Kairi and Sora's relationship- So I haven't said much; I'm sorry. Sora and Kairi are not in love. They see each other as very close siblings (Also to be explained in a later chapter, perhaps three?) because both of them have parents they don't relate to the absolute best in the world.

4.) Self-mutilation- There is **NO** cutting of either of the main characters (I.E: Sora and Riku)in this story. Why? Because that's just too cliché. I can't promise that others won't walk around hurting themselves though, so I won't say anything else.

5.) POV's- This entire chapter was from Sora's POV. In later chapters, I will randomly switch back and forth from Riku to Sora (I'll lable it, of course.), meaning that it will not just be one character's specific point of view per chapter. In this story, it is just plain faster to switch because of the letters that will be sent; one every day.

6.) Last, please review my story, or I may not post any new chapters at all. The next POV is mostly Riku's; can you just not wait to read? (It's written already, I had too much extra time in study hall. If I get lots of reviews I'll post it really fast... And I could use a beta?) Thanks.


	2. In Response to a letter

Chapter 2- **Riku's POV**

So I woke up in a bad mood.

Maybe it was due to my father's screaming, or my mother's door slamming, or even the neighbors yelling at each other about their car insurance payments, but whatever the case, it was _two in the fucking morning_. "Shut up!" I remember yelling as loud as I could. That earned me a nice slap across the face and another bruise on the side of my head. After taking aforementioned abuse, I wandered downstairs to the kitchen to see if there were any cigarettes left lying around. There was nothing.

I didn't sleep at all for the rest of the morning.

---

School is a real bitch, as I have learned from having to attend it for the past twelve years of my life. Actually, I don't go every day. Sometimes I cut classes with Axel instead. He usually has something much more interesting for us to do at his house, or wheverever we plan on going for the day. Usually we call some kids from that prissy private school Locania. Then they get kicked out of class for having their cellphones, and there's their reason to come hang with us. Most often, we call Roxas; Sometimes Zexion or Demyx.

Yesterday Zexion had been the target during his third hour english class. I guess when the teacher caught him, he said I was his agent, then hung up. I was going to kick his rockstar wannabe ass straight to the curb if he pulled that shit again today.

Right now I'm sitting oustide next to Axel. We decided together shapes are not all that important to us, and ditched geometry class.

"Gimme your cell," I mumbled, holding my hand out and waiting for Axel to place the object in previously mentioned hand.

"I don't have it with me. Olette borrowed it to call Seifer at his driving test." I was slightly annoyed. What was the fun of cutting classes when you couldn't ruin preppy kids' lives while you were doing it? I must admit, however, it was funny to think that when Olette called Seifer, he might be driving, and the distraction might cause him to swerve off the road and roll down a hill, killing himself and whoever was in the passenger seat.

No, I don't hate Seifer. There's nothing wrong with him. It's just that last year I failed my driver's test, and I was hoping he had the same guy. Then when Seifer crashed that car... Seifer can live though.

"I can't believe you'd lend it out."

---

The two of us sat around until the five minute bell that signaled everyone to their afternoon classes rang. I was contemplaiting going to class. I had english and we were discussing our poetry unit; something that for some reason actually seemed interesting to me. I stood up and headed for the double doors, fully prepared for Axel to ask me where in the hell I was going, but he didn't. In fact, I'm not sure what he did after I left.

I walked into english class seven minutes late. My teacher actually seemed happy to see me.

"Riku, could you come back here please?" He motioned me towards his desk with one finger, a sinister-looking gleam in his eyes. Queer ass bastard. I gave him a look like he was stupid but walked forward anyway.

"What did I do this time..."

"Oh, you're not in trouble. I'm just supposed to inform you that your first letter from your new penpal has arrived." Oh fuck. I didn't actually sign up for that shit did I? Didn't think so, at least. "The guidance councilor signed you up because she believes it will make you more sociable." What a bitch. He handed me an envelope, patted me on the shoulder, gave me a pencil and motioned for me to sit down. "Write back."

At least it wouldn't hurt to read it.

---

This kid was a fucking loser.

Yes, of course I'd heard of Sora, the smartest, richest, most honorable student at Locania, but no one had ever mentioned how absent-minded he was. As for Naminé, we were acquaintances. I suspected she'd written the letter for him because I recognized her cursive from her signature on one of the sketches she'd done for me on my last birthday present. This so-called 'best english student' sounded like a complete wreck.

I imediately grabbed a nice sheet of paper; I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

_Dear Sora,  
You sound like a great kid, real awesome at english. Great attempt at impressing  
me. Yeah, I know Naminé. Has she told you how she watched me and Roxas give  
each other blow jobs and all that good shit? Well she should have. You know I  
would **love** to read some of your poetry? Here's something I wrote out, especially  
for you. Think of it as a welcoming to be my friend._

Time to discover who you are  
Make a cut; leave a scar  
Lead yourself to a life of sin  
Cherish the everlasting darkness within  
When you're ready, grab a gun  
Pull the trigger and shoot someone  
Take an oath, take your knife  
Slit your throat, end your life  
Now don't fear; all is well  
I assure you it never gets cold in hell

_Write me something.  
-Riku_

---

After school, I left through the back doors and started heading for Locania. I needed to have a little chat with either Naminé or Roxas.

A few blocks away, I saw today's victim sitting on a bench with Zexion and Demyx. Demyx was tuning his guitar, Zexion was writing down would-be lyrics, and Roxas was staring at me. He waved. I made sure I was close enough to him before I said, "Tell Naminé to tell Sora not to write to me."

Okay, so compaired with my letter, my last sentence sounded just a bit contradictory. To be honest, I would have loved to hear something Sora wrote, but I'm not sure he would waste his time on a jackass like myself.

"O...Kay," Roxas replied, shrugging and staring ahead of himself for some reason. I turned around and saw Naminé waving and walking over to join us. "Naminé, I think Riku has something to say to you."

"Hmm?" I took the letter out of my pocket. "So you've already seen it?"

"Uh, yeah. What the hell was he talking about? I thought this kid was supposed to be a genius or something, with a killer I.Q? Sorry, but I just don't get that impression."

"Well, he didn't know what to say. What did you write back to him?"

"A poem."

"What poem?"

"One I made myself."

"Oh Riku, not another 'you should just kill yourself' one."

"You'll see." Roxas was staring at the two us like we were lunatics. Naminé looked frustraited.

"Riku, who else in your school has signed up for this penpal thing? I have more friends than just Sora who volunteered to do this."

"Well, I made Axel sign up because he lost a bet, but other than that I have no idea."

"Riku." Zexion had set his notebook and pen aside, looking up at me, eyes practically pleading for some help. I knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Please, please, _please_ write us some lyrics. I will personally pay you for your help, and you'll get credit when the CD comes out."

"Wouldn't you not seem like you're as successful of a bad if you needed someone to write your lyrics for you?" I loved making people beg. It was just so entertaining to see what they'd offer me and how badly they wanted something.

"No. If you're not going to accept that offer then at least _help_ me think of something. I'll pay you!" I smirked.

"So what do you want the song to be about, anyway? Suicide, homicide, genocide..."

"Riku, stop with the killing and violence act," Naminé said, glaring at me angrily. "Write a poem about something nice for a change. Write something for them like you did for me on Christmas." I'll admit right now that I did write a few nice things over the course of my life, and I did take pride in them. I just didn't think people wanted to hear a happy, upbeat song from a heavy metal band. It seemed too antithesis.

"Nah, I seem to hear from _somebody_..." I paused and my eyes averted their gaze to the direction Naminé was standing in. "...That Sora is an excellent writer. Maybe you should go ask him for help instead?" I honestly thought Naminé would have been the first with a reply to my statement, but she wasn't.

"Sora _is_ pretty good in english class. Maybe we wouldn't have to pay to get him to write something." Roxas' suggestion was making Zexion seem like he would be very considerate of the idea if I wasn't standing there.

"I'll write something, but you need to tell me what you want it to be about."

"How about something pertaining to the fact that we need a lead singer, and not a single one of us has even a halfway-decent voice?" Zexion said.

"Hey, I can sing just fine," Demyx declared. "You guys just won't let me."

"Your voice sucks."

"Why don't you just go to the winter concert rehearsals this Saturday? I'm sure you could find someone with a nice voice there," Naminé said, giving me a look that seemed to say, 'please agree with me.' I nodded along for her comfort.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Naminé." That was when everyone finally realized it was four-thirty, and half of us needed to be at work.

---

Later that night, after beginning yet another endless dispute with my parents, I recieved a call on my cellphone, and the caller ID suggested that it was Axel. I picked up. "Yeah?"

"I got a letter from some broad in english class today."

"Is that all?"

"No. Do you know a Kairi?"

"Yeah." Kairi, my good friend from my part-time job at the gas station. I probably should have suggested her to Zexion. Her voice was one of the absolute best I'd ever heard, and I must say I was hoping she would be trying out for the winter concert. Maybe they'd discover her without my help. One time she'd even attempted singing one of my poems. The only reason I say attempted is because I don't think any words I could write will ever be good enough to match the tones of her voice. Enough about Kairi. Now more on my conversation with Axel.

"She wrote to me about how boring she thinks school is and about how much she can't wait to get to her junior year. She wants to take psychology class." I guess I kind of ignored his statement.

"Write back to her and say your friend Riku thinks she should be a popstar. Tell her I know a band that wil be perfectly willing to play her background music and that she should consult me the next day we are working together on the same shift. "I heard him laugh and smirked to myself. "Don't forget."

"Well, she is kinda hot, so I can see her going into some occupation that depends on looks. Maybe she should be a model."

"I agree one hundred percent." I was usually out for the guys, but Kairi was enough to tint me bisexual.

"What else is she interested in?"

"She likes animals, wants to travel the world, and she's an awesome cook."

"So I should talk about lean cuisine and fluffly kittens."

"But isn't it worth it?"

"Definately."

"Great. Maybe I'll hook you up."

"That would be nice."

"See you tomorrow."

"Sure." I hung up. That certainly had been an interesting conversation. I could just see it now; Axel and Kairi together. What was the world coming to?

---

**Sora's POV**

Alright, so I'm taking my test in trig, and I can't remember the quadratic formula.

I think it might be because I'm supposed to write a poem for Riku, who is probably one of the strangest yet most interesting people I will ever have the pleasure of discussing literature with. He's an awsome poet compaired to me, but doesn't he ever write anything nice?

It sounds like he's pretty close with Roxas, too. Lucky.

So this formula must have something to do with the number four, because 'quad' is one of the prefixes. But now I also remember the teacher saying something about it being the number two instead. The world is weird sometimes. All I can say is this:

Negative B to the plus or minus square root of B squared minus four times A times C over two times A.

Yay.

---

I got through trig. The test wasn't so difficult once I figured out what the quadratic formula was, and I knew everything else.

Now it was time for me to sit in study hall and work on some sort of poem for Riku. I couldn't believe I was actually going to write to him without any help, but it was happening and I couldn't wait to show him up. He _will_ be jealous of my poetry skills.

---

**Riku's POV**

I couldn't believe it; simply couldn't believe it. The little bastard had written in response to my poem and it was actually pretty good.

_Riku,_

_So you're someone who likes to write  
About the darkness overcoming the light  
And hint at thoughts of suicide  
Saying you were absolutely sure you tried  
Hard enough to seperate yourself  
From all of those who were going to hell  
I see you're a cynicle person who doesn't care  
And snears at the people who'd stop to stare  
Even though you knew they had the right  
You grabbed a knife and impaired their sight  
Then you killed them; something's wrong  
Something you can quite place a finger on_

_Write me a nice poem next time. This morbid stuff really depresses me.  
-Sora_

That was all he wrote. Damn.

By this time I was sitting outside the school, looking at the cloudy sky for an inspiration to write something 'nice.' But maybe that was my problem; I always noticed the sad things instead of the happy ones. And maybe that has something to do with the fact that I've been fucking up my entire life and discovering that I have the ability to write poetry of any sort is the only thing that's ever happened. There was nothing else.

Currently I was a sophomore, and I would be eighteen in two months. I had failed eighth grade right along with Axel just to piss my parents off and prove how much I really didn't care. Both of us planned to quit school the exact day I became of age.

My family hates me. I'm an only child and they don't accept my being bisexual, plus they're always fighting because of the shortage of money and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

I will never have an occupation in writing because I'm really not that good at it. My poetry is way too depressing; Sora had definately proven that as a point. It's most likely that I'll end up working in the gas station my whole life and never get married, have kids, have relationships of any sort, or anything like that.

The cloudy sky made me want to drink a gallon of bleach so I'd choke on it and die. If I survived, and people questioned my motives, I'd just say, "Whoops," and suggest that, "I thought this was milk."

Not a very creative lie. I hate milk and practically everyone knows it.

And in case someone may be wondering, I'm not suicidal. Holding a gun to your head never solves a single problem, so why take care of things that way? I don't know.

Yet for some reason it was all I ever enjoyed writing about. Call me a hypocrite and hand me the bleach. Pronto.

---

**Sora's POV**

Today when I sat down in english and opened Riku's letter, I was a bit suprised at the contents.

_Sora,  
Sorry there's no poem. I can't ever think of anything happy on cloudy days, or  
any day for that matter. Why don't you write me something nice? Your poetic  
ability is very inspiring and you are good with terms and responses.  
Can I ask you a favor? You know Kairi, and I know you do because I work  
with her downtown and she talks about you a lot. My friend Axel and her are  
penpals and I'm trying to hook them up. I need you to tell her that you know  
Axel, that he's a nice guy and she should seriously consider going out with him.  
Also, please inform her that after school today Demyx, Zexion and Roxas will  
be stopping her in the hall to listen to her lovely singing voice._

_-Riku_

_P.S- Maybe we should get together sometime and see what kind of poems we  
can come up with. Ask Naminé for my number and call my cell when you get  
the chance._

Alright then...

I guess I really wouldn't have had a problem with meeting Riku if I hadn't seen Naminé talking to him a couple days ago. My God was he _hot_...

How did it happen that Riku knew all of my friends, and all of my friends knew Riku, and somehow the word had never gotten around to me? Maybe I was just too busy with my schoolwork to notice when anyone talked about him.

Well I'll be sure to notice him next time.

A/N- Soo happy you guys reviewed! Thank you much! If you have any questions reguarding this story, feel free to email me.

Chapter 3 Preview- (Yes I added this because I know you'll love it.) Riku visits Sora's house (!) and a sad tale of Sora's childhood experiences. : (


	3. Yay Sora has a friend Over

A/N- Happy you guys are back! This chapter is extra-extra long and may have a few errors (I'm sorry!).

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Chapter 3- **Sora's POV**

Riku's depressing poetry was contageous. Now that I'd written something sad like that, I was having trouble thinking of anything nice to say. I looked outside; it was snowing, and snow never had the tendency to make me happy. Snow was cold and I _hate_ cold. Even on one hundred-degree days I would rather stand outside and burn than go inside and eat ice cream, or have a popsickle, or anything like that. I can tell you why, too.

When I was younger, probably around the age of three, my parents took me on vacation somewhere up north. It was winter and we were going to my aunt's house for Christmas. Since my aunt lived in a small house and my parents insisted she didn't need the money, we had to stay in this really fancy hotel for a couple of days. My father went to go check into the hotel. He told my mother to stay in the car with me while he did so because our room was on the entirely opposite side of the counter, and he would be returning to take us and the luggage over there when he was finished.

So it happened this way.

My father forgot the credit card and my mother had to get out of the car and take it to him. In this process, she said absolutely nothing to me; didn't tell me how long it was probably going to take or anything. Whatever the case, she left.

She left, alright. She left me in the car all by myself in below-freezing weather in the winter with no heat on in the car because she'd taken the keys so no one could steal them.

So I waited and waited.

What a great mother, right? Leave your son in the car with locked doors (which, by the way, I had absolutely no idea how to open) in below-freezing temperatures! We had sound-proof windows. Even if I would have screamed, no one could have heard me. I couldn't pound on the windows either. It was six at night, and in the winter season it gets dark outside pretty early.

Did you know it's even colder when the sun isn't shining?

I was three, and all I knew was that it was pitch black outside, the temperature was really low, and I was literally _freezing._

It wasn't for about another hour and fifteen minutes that my parents finally came back for me. (Maybe they were just there for the luggage; I really couldn't say.) They didn't even apologize. Instead, they explained how the hotel had gotten our room wrong and said we could take a suite-any one we wanted-for the same price, and of course they'd probably taken their time and inspected every inch of every suite there.

I guess it's safe to say I started crying then, so they took me inside and bought me some ice cream.

So tell me: Do you know anyone who's sat in a freezing car for an hour and fifteen minutes beginning to develope frost bit in a variety of areas who wanted to have an ice cream cone afterwards? No? Didn't think so.

I started bawling and my parents took me to the doctor. Yep, that's where all the money set aside for the college fund goes. They were so wonderful. They never asked me what was wrong themselves, oh no, they always hauled me off to a doctor who could do it for them. This particular doctor perscribed me with a 'fear of cold' (I can't remember the scientific name) and sent us about our way.

I think that doctor was wrong. I'm not afraid of the cold, I just hate it.

For right now, all I got down on my piece of paper was the sad, solumn beginning to a poem that I didn't have the inspiration to write.

_Did you know that everytime I look outside_

_I see blood in the snow and that's no lie?_

Yes, sure, blood from the frost bite I had almost gotten when I was younger (did you bleed when that happened?) and stuck in the cold. God, I hated now. I would also never say it out loud, but I hated my parents, too.

Back to my hopeless attempt at writing something nice. Ugh.

Well, if I tried to think of some joy that snow could bring to people, the best idea I got was possibly the beauty of snowflakes and all of the different, random shapes they could be. The rumor was that no two snowflakes were alike, but I certainly didn't believe that. Maybe I just lacked the imagination? Kairi told me she saw one that looked like a unicorn once.

Snowflakes are lame.

Uhm, what else is good about winter? Nothing?

Outside certainly wasn't the inspiration for the day. I needed something fresh, something new that would give me a wonderful idea and lead to the creation of a pleasent poem, and maybe someday, my fame. Trying to envision how happy I always was in the summer around my birthday, I scribbled something down about the enviroment, trying to compare it to the outside's violent state during the winter season.

I came up with this:

_As I can see the glowing summer when compaired to this_

_The green season is nothing short of purely simple bliss_

_When I walk outside it's cold_

_Reminding me of days of old_

_Reminiscing of being in that car, alone to freeze_

_And realizing that the weather wasn't just a cool breeze_

_My parents I despise_

_Tears in my frightened eyes_

_For I know that they left me there, wishing I'd die_

I couldn't decide whether to actually send that or not. It wasn't happy, and he might think I was a baby for suggesting I had cried when my parents left me in the car. I had. I was three and it had been my only defense, even though in the end it all amounted to nothing. It didn't matter; Dear old father and mother hadn't cared anyway.

I hate them so much.

---

**Riku's POV**

Sora's letter was thoroughly depressing, and that made me upset.

He wrote me a poem compairing what I believed were winter and summer, and at the end he hinted at some memory I couldn't comprehend. He then went on to explain my mis-comprehension by telling me about something that had happened to him when he was three. It was cynical and about him having a fear of the cold or hating it because his parents had left him alone in a car in extremely cold weather for two hours, not apologized, given him ice cream, and taken him to the doctor because they didn't understand what he was crying about.

Don't worry, Sora. I hate my parents, too.

_Sora,_

_I notice you use the pronouns 'mother and father' instead of 'mom and dad.' A 'father' _

_is different than a 'dad.' Same with 'mother' and 'mom.' One version cares about you_

_and the other just treats you like pure shit. You're absolutely sure your parents are_

_your 'mother and father' instead of your 'mom and dad?' My parents are assholes too,_

_so please... Don't feel so alone._

_-Riku_

_P.S- I got your number from Kairi. I'll call you later._

I hope he won't be frightened of me calling him, and I hope he doesn't already think I'm a jerk. Quite honestly, I believe Sora and I would get along quite well if we became better friends, maybe even an inseperable pair?

Maybe we could even date?

From somewhere inside of me, my conscience is saying, _Don't count on it, Riku..._

_---_

**Sora's POV**

I'm waiting ever-so-patiently for Riku to call my cell. I hope Kairi didn't give him the wrong number, or anything like that, because I really would like to speak with him. All of his poems are giving me hope and maybe he will turn out to be a nice guy?

Anyways, this eighth hour class is terrible. Why did I take photography again?

Probably just because Kairi suggested it was a field of work and I could turn out to be interested in it. Well guess what? I'm not. I couldn't use a camera, or the flash on it for that matter, to save my life or anyone else's. Kairi has to develope my film for me because whenever I do it, that turns out to be a mess. Riku's probaby very skilled at the art of photography. I, on the other hand, am not.

Riku's probably perfect at everything. Those teachers are just stupid.

Wait, me calling teachers stupid? And for that matter, all for some guy I barely know?

Am I losing my mind?

---

The bell rang, signaling to everyone that the hell that was known as eighth hour was finally over, and I was very anxious about Riku calling. "Calm down," was what Kairi kept saying as I swayed to and fro down and across the hallway, stumbling like a drunk. I had to reach my arms out and push myself up because I almost fell once or twice.

Why was I so damned scared?

When my cellphone rang I dropped it on the floor, cringing at the small sound of the impact as Kairi picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" How does she talk to people so freely? "Uh... Kairi." Was it my mother on the phone or something? "He's laying on the floor right now... Because he's lazy."

"Kai-ri!" I whined, grabbing for my phone before she said something completely degrading about me. She held it higher, out of my reach and resumed conversation with whomever it was she was talking to.

"He's... Oh you do? Well sorry... Wait, the red-head? Oh my God..." She gave a small giggle as I yanked the phone from her hand.

"Who is this?" I think I sounded retarded.

"Name's Axel. Isn't this Kairi's number?"

"No, it's Sora's..." I heard a muffled 'I told you that three times' in the background come from possibly the hottest voice I have ever heard. Who's voice was that? "If you want to speak to Kairi that's fine."

"Eh that's alright. Tell her I'll see her at work... And hey, Riku wants to talk to you." **_Riku?_**

"Uhm, okay?" I could have been in a panic, but I remained slightly more placid than I had in the earlier hours of the day.

"Hey is this Sora or Kairi?" His voice is so fucking hot.

"Sora, but if you want to talk to Kairi that's..."

"No. Axel just wants to meet her and tell her how hot she is, and speaking of meeting people, I think you should come meet me so we can go to your house." Is it just me, or did that sound a little awkward? Anyways... No passing up one of the best chances ever!

"Okay, where do you want me to go?"

"You do know where Ashton High School is, I expect. It's basically two blocks down and a left, then straight from there and you'll be walking down Twenty-second street. I can meet you somewhere along that road if that's fine."

"Alright."

"And don't forget to tell Kairi Axel's coming to see her on her break."

"I won't."

"Good. See you in a bit." He hung up. What a polite way to say good-bye.

---

I walked towards Ashton school in the direction Riku had insisted upon mere moments ago, worried that maybe he would decide not to show up. I shivered. It was cold and miserable outside, not to mention the snow was falling, and I didn't see Riku anywhere. He hadn't called to tell me he wasn't coming, so I expected he was. Maybe this was all a joke.

A little further down the street, my mind started to come up with another miserable poem. What was wrong with me lately?

_Through the distance_

_I cross the snow_

_This final resistance_

_A good way to go_

_Will I see you there_

_Where you swore you'd be_

_Or do you really not care_

_And wish to avoid me_

_Trying and succeeding_

_You're sure to win this game_

_Even as the light's receeding_

_The lies will still remain_

A poem was a sure-fire sign I was in a panic. Maybe I'll end up writing another letter, saying that I showed up, but he must have missed me. Maybe he wasn't coming at all. There were so many maybes, and I was overly worried and probably hyperventilating when I saw the silouhette of that familiar, middle-lengthed hair walking towards me. I was almost completely sure it was Riku, but did he even know what _I_ looked like?

Maybe, but for right now, I suspected no. How could he?

Reguardless, I was scared. What if he figured out I wasn't... Well, straight, and that frightened him away? Perhaps that's why most of the guys at school avoid me. I don't make it obvious, though, so how would they figure it out? Kairi even said she would pretend to go out with me if it got too terribly bad, and it hasn't.

But I'm so fucking frightened.

It seemed that, in all of the time I had been thinking, Riku had suddenly gotten to standing right in front of me. My God, was he _tall..._

He was holding a bag in one hand and a cigarette in the other. _How intimidating..._ I'm being serious.

"You must be Sora." I nodded. I had to look up at him. The top of my head was level with his chin. "I hope you don't mind, but uhh..." _You hate me? You're leaving me because I'm so inferior and strange compaired to you?_ He pulled the bag to the front of him, letting it drag through the snow. "I heard you were smart, and I could really use your help with these late assignments." I nodded again, knowing that if I opened my mouth to speak, I would probably blurt out something obnoxious. "Are you a mute? I heard you talking just fine on the phone..."

"Oh, sorry, I just have no idea what to say to you." Then he looked at me, and I averted my gaze to the ground like it was second nature. I pointed to his bag instead. "I can carry that for you, if you'd like." He shook his head and gave me a smile.

"Nah, it's my fault I don't already have this shit done. About how far away do you live?"

"Just a few blocks." I motioned towards the direction where I lived, mumbled something that was even inaudible to me, and started walking. He followed, dragging his heavy bag along behind him.

"So Sora... I'm going to take this time to thank you for staying out in the cold this long."

I froze where I was standing.

---

**Riku's POV**

Kairi had been right. This poor kid was socially challenged, and I felt terrible for him. However, he's not as bad as I had pictured.

I thought he would look like a complete nerd, big coke-bottle glasses and the like, that he'd have about four backpacks and an extra instrument to carry or something, but I guess I'd gotten lucky. Sora didn't have a backpack at all, and he was carrying a single book in his left arm. He had baggy blue-jeans and a red sweatshirt and some red and black tennis shoes. He looked like any other normal person. Guess they didn't need uniforms in that private school.

Sora was being awkwardly quiet, so I, Riku, being the friendly and respectful person I was, decided I was going to need to start a conversation. "So Sora, what classes are you taking this year?" A nice, formal question to get him to say something.

"Well... Advanced english for this semester. In about a month I get to go into combined British literature class and take creative writing on the side. I'm in physics now, advanced chemistry next semester, and I might try some human biology if they allow me to attend summer school classes. I have economy, trig, photography, advanced art class, physical education, German level three, and..."

"Wait wait wait. Why are you in all of the junior and senior classes? You _are_ a sophomore, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I want to get through everything that I can. Besides... It will look nice on my college application.

Now I was beginning to understand him.

All hew wanted was to get into college. He was a sweet, timid kid with every intention of finally getting his parents to notice him in his God-forsaken life. It certainly wasn't as lain back as I'd thought it would be.

"I see... Oh well. Guess there shouldn't be a problem with you explaining all of this homework to me, except that I get _none of it_."

"You'll get it."

His quick answers were beginning to suprise me.

---

**Sora's POV**

I think Riku thinks he's stupid. For the past couple of minutes now, he's been talking about how he doesn't understand anything at all in school; that he'll never be able to understand it because he's a failure at life. I don't think he's a failure. Anyone who can write poetry as good as he can, even that depressing, morbid poetry, is brilliant and an absolute hero in my eyes. I wish he would quite putting himself down. It seriously makes me want to scream.

We reached my house, which probably seemed more like a mansion to him. I'm really not being conceited. Most everyone who sees my house on their first time tells me it looks like one. Judging by the way Riku was staring in awe, his opinion wasn't going to be any different.

"It looks like a..."

"Mansion. Yes, I know." Oh, I hope I hadn't just made him feel uncomfortable or outspoken. I put my head down again to show him I was sorry. It was my silent apology. "Everyone else says that, too." I was so happy my parents weren't home. They would have completely frowned upon my shy nature and the way I was trying to dumb our house down and make it seem less presentable.

"They're right. It does." My head was still down, but it popped up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I like it already." He threw his bag down on the ground as he began to wander around our enterance hall and into the living room. "Do you have any food? I'm starving."

"Yeah... What do you like?"

"Basically everything." He sat down on a black leather couch, sinking into it happily and muttering, "I could write poetry all day if I stayed here..." I still wasn't sure what he wanted, so I hadn't moved. He seemed to notice. "Anything is okay, really." _I don't wanna mess it up..._ "What do you have?"

"A lot of stuff."

"Ooh, food..." Riku pushed himself up and came skipping over to have me lead him to the kitchen. I was a bit embarassed, because that room was huge too. It didn't seem to phase Riku. He was a pretty tolerant person. When I opened the fridge, I sighed, and Riku looked at me with a huge smirk on his face. "Your house is... So awesome. How much can I have?"

"As much as you'd like."

"Hooray," He said in a sarcastic, childish tone. "You have like, the best food ever." I was only able to tell he meant it because he was basically going through every shelf and drawer in our fridge and grabbing anything from yogurt to chocolate cake. I could only stand back and stare as he either handed me different items or set them down on the floor. Hopefully my parents wouldn't come home and see their fridge in such unstable conditions. "Aren't you hungry?" He didn't even look up to speak to me, but I wasn't the least bit bothered by it. I actually felt better when he hadn't settled a piercing gaze on me.

"No. I don't eat a whole lot." He closed the fridge and picked up the food. Then he started staring at me, and I didn't like that at all. "What..." He smirked a little. It was unsettling that he did it so often.

"That's understandable. You don't talk a whole lot either. Why is that?"

"Uh... Well... I don't think anyone cares what I have to say unless they're heeding the teacher's warnings to get their homework done and they're asking me for the answers. I'm not a very interesting person." Sad as it sounds, it was true. I had nothing of importance to say. That's probably why I wrote to everyone I was friends with, instead of directly speaking to them. The only way I knew how to communicate was through literature.

"I think you seem plenty interesting enough. Tell me about your family." He wanted me to talk... God, please don't let me screw this up.

"I hate my parents." It was as simple as that.

"That much I already got out of your letter..." Was I boring him? I hoped not... Riku is _the_ hottest guy in the world, and having him in your house is like a fantasy that **never** happens, but it was, and I wasn't going to ruin it. "They left you out in the cold for three hours... Two hours alone?" I nodded. "That sucks. My parents are about as bad, I guess..."

"Everyone at school thinks that because I'm out of a wealthy family, everything in my life is great. My grades are nearly perfect, my attendance is good... So they wonder how my life could have anything wrong with it. They don't believe me when I talk about how my parents ignore me, and they don't believe me when I tell them my parents replace spending time with me by buying me something everytime grade reports come out. Everyone just has the completely wrong idea." That's the most I've ever said to anyone outside of making a statement in class at one time. Riku was staring, almost gaping.

Still don't believe I hate them? Think again.

"Well... I would say you're... Anti-social because of that? You know kids who aren't held as much as babies and cuddled as much when they're younger usually turn out shy or depressed or angry when they're older?" I shook my head. "Kairi told me that." He stared at me again. "You're not... Suicidal, are you?"

"No, of course not. Blood is disgusting." I was squeamish around the crimson-red substance. "What about your parents. What makes them so bad?"

"What do you want me to start with? The abuse or the starvation? We never have food at home. The only thing we have enough money for is to pay the bills, maybe not even that much. My mom tries to sneak into my room and take my wallet sometimes, but I don't think she has the heart to do it. We can't go on wellfare because my father just doesn't want to accept that we're poor. You see, when my mom doesn't pay my dad when she comes home from work, or she doesn't give out, my father gets violent and starts threatening to kick us out. He's a raging drunk and he's unemployed. Mom won't leave him, though. She's afraid he'll track us down and kill us." Woah.

"You're very uh... Open with the subject."

"Yeah, well, if you'd ever had a friend over at your house when you were trying to watch t.v in the living room, and your dad decides to force himself on your mom right in front of you, you probably would be too." I didn't want to know anymore. The thought of that happening to anyone was unbearable. "So you think you're up to explaining proportions to me? I could really use the help." I nodded.

Just as I was going to grab his bag for him and drag it into the dining room, he made another suggestion. He called after me, "Can I have a tour of your house, first?"

He'd actually referred to it as a house.

---

**Riku's POV**

I had no idea Sora hated his parents as much as he does. I also had no idea a single word that so much as hinted at any kind of sexual reference frightened him. I should have figured. He is shy, after all.

He was in the process of giving me the "grand tour" of his house, and let me just say it's huge. I'd been shown the kitchen, the dining room, the enterance hall, the living room, the game room, the pool, the sauna, the laundry room, the bar, the upstairs hallway, an upstairs living room, the two main bathrooms, his parents' master bedroom and bathroom, the attic, the playroom, the sunroom, the backyard, the green house, the garage, the garden, the swings, and we were finally getting to the spare bedroom with its bathroom and eventually to Sora's room. I feel... So fucking poor.

Then again, I'm really beginning to get the feeling that Sora doesn't like being wealthy. Maybe it would make him feel better if I didn't constantly look so amazed. Maybe not. Either way, I couldn't help myself. "So who stays in your spare bedroom?"

"It's really not much of a spare bedroom. I like to think of it as Kairi's. My parents do too."

"Does she live here...?"

"Only when her mom is out of town, and that's about every other two weeks or so, for a week at a time. Kairi's over a lot." Clearly, there was plenty I still didn't know about that girl. I guess I didn't really talk to her all that much. "I honestly think my parents like her better than me." I heard him sigh and wondered how much of a chance there was that his statement was actually true.

"Why would you think something like that?" He turned around to face me, and I could tell from the way his quiet nature was returning that it was a very uncomfortable topic for him. He found it in his heart to answer anyway.

"Because for my whole life, whenever I screw something up and my parents need some way to insult me, my mother always tells me the story about before she had me. I wasn't her first child. She'd had a miscarriage two years before she had me, and the baby that died had been a girl. So whenever I screw up, my mom always tells me she wishes I would have been a girl because that daughter that died would have been perfect and would have never gotten anything wrong. Whenever Kairi's here, my mother always praises her and pays more attention to her and completely ignores me. My father always agrees with her, so I basically mean nothing to anyone."

Wow. How the hell could anyone treat Sora like that, or say he wasn't good enough? He was practically perfect. In fact... He was perfect. I was trying to think of something to say when I heard the loud noise of a door opening. Voices filled the air not long afterwards.

"Please say you don't want to meet them..."

"I guess I really don't have to. It would just seem more polite." I wanted to be nice to him because he was beginning to look like he wanted to cry. Now knowing what I did about his parents, I wouldn't have blamed him. I wouldn't have laughed at him either. "Can I see your room then?" He nodded, not saying a word but leading me down the upstairs hallway all the same. His silence was not very reassuring.

"Please don't be in awe of my room... If you are it will probably just be because of all of the possession my parents have gotten so far for me as a way of saying sorry for not spending any time with you."

His parents must have done that an awful lot.

This room was huge. He had a big screen t.v with a stereo system and surround sound and all the video games I think I have ever seen in my entire life. He had a fucking **living room** combined with his bedroom, not to mention yet another master bathroom he could call his own. And-I found myself scoping this out quite excitedly-a water bed completed everything. Oh my God did I love water beds.

Maybe he and I could be **_friends with benefits_**? My sick mind was already at work. Sora wasn't half bad-looking... _Riku, stop it._

Then I saw a picture, one that was signed by Naminé. It was very... Different from her usual, happy works. "You and Naminé must be pretty good friends." Then I saw the poem next to it.

_There are some people who will try to tell you that human beings only look out for themselves._

_The people who say this have never taken the time to be considerate of others;_

_especially those who have had 'best friends.'_

_Although it may seem a law of nature to care for only our well-being, we today have somehow_

_learned to differentiate between laws and rules._

_Laws, like Newton's theories and equations, always stay true and cannot be broken; only amended._

_It may have been proven a million times over, but it could still be flawed._

_Rules can be broken. Rules that say we only care for ourselves and not for others hold no_

_exceptions. So many of us today hold our ground and choose our own paths._

_We may make similar choices, but there is always 'The Road Less Traveled' to even us out._

_Although some may choose different paths, and some the same, most of us make a choice_

_that is along the same figment of perception._

_We choose to love; have best friends who will stand by our side through any hardships we must face._

_Adamantly, we shall greet every new day, bourne of so many colors and philosophies._

_Consequently, we do the same in death, watching the last sunrise before we take our places_

_beyond the gate._

_But even in death, friendship remains._

A fucking **_masterpiece_** in my eyes. Wow.

"Wow... She drew this to go along with your poem?"

"Yeah... Don't you need help with homework or something?" He pulled my bag over to the 'living room' area and started unpacking it. I nodded and walked over to join him, still interested in this piece of artwork and it's matching literature.

Out of this whole experience, I have one thing to say:

Sora and I should hook up.

A/N- Long chapter, because I love my fans! Yay I love you guys!

Some notes to make it LONGER!

**Sora-** Yes, Sora's parents seem to have in some form, abandoned him. His mother is cruel, saying she would rather have a daughter than poor, cute, adorable, loving little Sora as her only child. Kairi is a good kid, though. Sora gets very upset (For obvious reasons) when Riku tries to get him to say something about his parents, partially because he hates them so much and also because he doesn't want them to think he's ungrateful for everything he has in life. Sora needs a hug.

**Riku-** Someone for Sora to share his problems with. Riku's got as many family problems as the next person, only his would give a psychiatrist heart failure. Riku could also use a hug. (Hugs for Riku, anyone?)

**Chapter 4 preview!- **Roxas and Naminé try out for the school play, and Kairi's finally starting to take charge of the band. Ooh, go Kairi. Oh, and Sora and Riku... (Does anyone else sense a first date coming? I do, so review for the sake of my writing their first date!)

**Extra-** If anyone can guess what the play is, given the following hints, I will email you my chapter a day before I put it on fanfiction. So you'd technically get to read it a day earlier than anyone else. Yay!

1.) I don't think this has ever been a play before in history.

2.) It's a newer movie and it has some strange-graphics. It's not done by real actors.

3.) It's kind of a love story in disguise. I'm not sure it's obvious it even is a love story (Even though it is obvious and I'm just rambling.)

4.) The main character's voice of the movie was done by an actor in the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

5.) The same person (Tim Burton) Who made Charlie and the Chocolate Factory also made this movie.

6.) Have fun figuring it out! (First person to review with the correct answer wins.)

The Review button wishes for your reviews. It is hungry.


	4. Photos for Fun

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix does.

A note- So many of you got the right play! I decided not to email the first chapter early just because it took me so long to finish it, and because you all basically figured it out. I did make it kind of easy...

Another thing. This chapter was going to be twice as long, but with exams coming up at the end of the school year I haven't had time to finish. The next chapter will be long, though, and all chapters after that as well. (I basically have this fic planned out, and it has a plot!)

A chapter overview- Embarassing pictures! The play rehearsels! SNOW!

**Sora's POV**

It was Thursday now, eighth hour, and I was attempting to indulge myself in a 'field assignment' by heading outside and looking for something nice to take a picture of, amidst the cold weather and that other stuff...

What kind of nice picture had _snow_ in it?

It was late November and we already had three or four inches of that vile, white substance on the ground; usually we didn't have this much of it until right before Christmas. Snow was sacreligious to my idea of a perfect world, and I wanted it to melt, disappear, turn into water and evaporate or at least do **something** other than lay there like that and slowly push me towards the edge of my sanity. Yes, I have limits too. Kairi was giggling at me as I kicked at it.

"We should move somewhere warm," she suggested, snapping a picture of my desperate attempts to rid the world of cold. It certainly wasn't going very well. "So what happened with you and Riku last night?" Homework. That was what happened. But I expected she would interpret an answer such as that to be boring, so I gave a sarcastic reply.

"It started with us talking, then we got high, he kissed me first, we made out, had se-"

"Sora!" She squealed, covering her ears and closing her eyes in a disgusted manner as if to rid the oncoming images forcing their way into her mind. I don't think she realized it was meant as a joke. "I thought you were more responsible! What would your parents think? Do they know?" I sighed. Kairi, sometimes you can be _such_ a blond. "I hadn't thought Riku would get to you so soon..."

"Kairi, I'm **just kidding**," I said, worried about some of the comments she was making. I was tentative about telling her off; she also could have meant them as a joke. "Besides, Riku and I would never-"

"So you don't like him..." I don't know if it was just me, but something in her voice sounded _hurt._

"I didn't say tha-at!" I whined. What she must have thought about my emotions for Riku was the exact opposite of what was actually true, and I really didn't want her telling Riku I hated him, when actually, he was my main _infatuation_. "What I mean is, Riku would never uh... Go out with someone like me. I must have been a pain for him to listen to while I tried to help him with his geometry." I think I flushed. Actually telling Kairi I liked someone was degrading, even if she was the closest friend I would ever get. "He probably thinks I'm annoying." She giggled. "What?"

"You go ahead and keep thinking that if you'd like. It all adds up to the element of suprise in the end." I didn't know what 'suprise' she was talking about, but she looked happy, so I didn't think it was bad.

"You know, Kairi, that would make part of a nice poem."

"Huh?" She looked up, scarf trailing in the snow as she inspected the smile on my face. I let the camera drop around my neck, and I pulled out a pen and a small notebook from my pocket. From there, I began to write. "What's that?" Ignoring her question, I started humming a song to myself. "Sora! Come on, tell me!" I kept going. She stood up, retightning her scarf as she tromped towards me and attempted to lean over my shoulder and see what I was inscribing.

"No, Kairi..." I sang with a smile on my face. "I'm not done yet." Her arms fell at her sides and she stuck out her lower lip, pouting playfully. I laughed at her. Kairi always seemed so excited when I wrote, interested more than I'd originally thought possible. Was it possible? "It'll take me a while."

"Read what you have then!" I 'hmmed' to myself, fakely and sarcastically as I tried to get her angry, which took a lot. "Please?"

"Fine, fine...

_Think along the wrong ideas if you'd like_

_Incorrect musings lead to the element of suprise"_

"Now I get it!" She said thoughtfully, sounding proud of herself. "I'm happy my words can be inspirational just as much as the next person's can." I smiled, waiting for her to say something else that intrigued me. I loved to mold words, transform and disguise them, put them into sentences with a rythmatic structure so I could astound everyone else.

"Well Kairi, I would certainly hope your words are inspirational, now that you need to write songs that touch peoples' hearts..." She giggled a little, in obvious agreement. I knew it was true. She wouldn't have to step it up much, because her voice already would inspire millions.

"Very nice."

Very _creepy_. Kairi and I turned to face that familiar sounding voice just as the final bell rang. I heard Kairi give a sigh as she began to think of someway to scold him for not being where he was supposed to be, but all that popped out of her mouth was, "How long have you been skipping?"

"Whole day," Riku replied, giving that same smirk he always did. "I didn't come any earlier because I didn't want to get either of you two _angels_ in trouble." From next to me, I heard Kairi give a snort.

"That was very nice of you," Kairi replied, looking around. I think she suspected Axel was nearby. "So you came to see...?"

"Technically, a lot of people, but I was invited to the try-outs by Roxas." I felt a twinge of jealousy hit me as he said that name. _Roxas and Riku._ I wasn't sure exactly which one was making me so angry, but either way, I think I was scowling. "What's wrong with you?" Great, now I had Riku turning his attention to me.

"Nothing. I should get home," I replied, quickly and shyly and coldly as I stepped towards the door. I wanted to avoid all conversations with him.

"But... Sora, we promised Naminé we'd go see her too!" Sometimes, I really wish Kairi would just learn to shut up. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Naminé. The real reason I didn't want to go was because Riku would be there, and if for even one split second I did anything embarassing in front of him, I would never forgive myself. "You said yourself earlier that your parents didn't care how late you would be." I finally gave in, sighing and internally cursing at my situation.

"Alright, fine," I replied, kicking a chunk of ice away from the door as I pulled it open. It slid across the paved sidewalk and hit at Riku's feet, a few pieces shattering off the main and going every which way. They tried to make their escape, only to be halted by the piles of snow that were frozen to the ground. That was how I felt; like I was trapped in a situation and there was no hope of getting away.

Kairi must have seen my current frustration and how I was trying to vent if off, because she gave me several sympathetic looks on her way to the door. Riku was close behind.

It was amazing how absolutely oblivious he was to everything, or at least I thought he was from the way he walked past groups of staring students, not a care in the world if they saw him here at Locania instead of back in Ashland where he supposedly belonged. From helping him with his homework, I had initially decided he would do alright here if he ever transferred. Riku was smart, but he didn't show it. I wish he would have.

"What part was Naminé trying out for again?" Kairi asked, fidgiting with one of the many zippers that lined her jacket. It really was a strange design.

"Victoria," I answered monotonously. Now I definately had Kairi's attention. She stood there, having randomly stopped in the middle of the hallway, and plainly just glared at me. Her gaze was scolding me for being so despondent to the fact that Riku was there, and that he probably noticed my faltering actions just as well as she did. "What?" Now I was trying to sound annoyed.

"What's your problem today?" Ugh. I hated when she forced me to reply to questions she _knew_ I didn't have an answer for. "Angry about eighth hour or something? I know you hate photography, but you're going a little too..."

"Aw, leave the poor guy alone. Can't you see he's upset about the weather? We _are_ supposed to get a blizzard later." Riku was... Defending me?

"All the more reason I need to get home. My parents are most certainly _not _going to let me go walking around in a blizzard by myself, and they won't want to drive through huge piles of that sickening white substance the rest of you have come to know as _snow_." In all honesty, I wasn't sure my parents would care much if I walked through a blizzard. They probably wouldn't care about anything I did. I could have drown myself and they would not have cared, _honestly_.

"I could always walk you home." Riku's suggestion made me feel very irritable all of the sudden, and my defenses imediately went up. My brain began to form all of its best excuses as I tried to reply to him.

"No, that's okay... I wouldn't want you going out of your way for someone who's as insignificant as I am." I heard Kairi's sigh and Riku's failed attempted to say something nice (or sarcastic) in return, and I was quite pleased that the three of us had finally reached the auditorium. There weren't a whole lot of people there, but I imediately spotted Naminé down in the front, talking to Roxas quite casually as she showed him something out of her sketch book. I think that if she wouldn't have been trying out for the play, she would have done an excellent job on the scene arrangements, particularly the backgrounds.

"Naminé!" Kairi called. I hope she hadn't distracted anyone else practicing their lines as they waited for their audition. She went running towards the two blondes at a nice-paced speed, and I was far too lazy to sprint after her, not to mention there was still a huge camera strapped around my neck.

"You and Naminé must be good friends." I nodded at him, afraid to say anything that might be used against me either now or at a later time, and that was just about every word, english or something foreign, in the history of man-kind. His gaze settled on me again, just as it had two nights ago when I hadn't spoken much and he had become concerned.

The weird sea-green color of his eyes held my attention quite well. "Maybe we should..." He motioned towards the front, and out of nervousness, I found myself nodding again.

We trudged down the incline of the rather large area, me keeping to myself a few feet behind Riku (which meant I was staring at his ass) until we came to Kairi and Naminé, and where Roxas was preparing himself to audition for the part of Victor. There was no doubt in my mind he would get it; Roxas was the best at acting.

"Kairi, come on... You really should." I had no idea what Naminé apparently wanted or thought Kairi should do, but I wouldn't permit myself to ask. I had taken an oath of silence now that Riku was around.

"I'm no good at acting, just singing," Kairi replied, blushing at the thought that people actually _wanted_ to hear her voice _that_ badly. "Besides, I'm sure there are already plenty of other people here who would love to have the part of Emily." So that was where this was going. "And I'm busy with the new band."

Roxas turned to smile at her, adding, "She _is_ the most important member..." Then his eyes went to Naminé, who he also blessed with a look of happiness. "Naminé believes that my simply untouchable talent should not be limited to merely playing the percussion-based instruments." I hadn't known so many words were even in Roxas' vocabulary, but then I realized who else he was staring at-- He was trying to impress Riku. Ugh.

"Don't sound all conceited about it," Naminé replied, glaring only playfully at Roxas while folding her arms across her chest. "I'll have you know I suggested this because I think it would be a nice change in scenery from those deafening instruments."

"Alright, so why are _you_ trying out? To keep me in line?" Roxas shot right back at her, waiting for her to admit she didn't know _why_.

"Well, of course. Someone has to, and since the rest of your band, except Kairi, seems to be trying out as well, I'm going to have my hands full with the three of you!" Naminé replied as a matter-of-factly. I could tell already that Roxas was amused with her answer. "And if you'll please excuse me, they require my own 'untouchable' acting skills on stage." She stalked off, Kairi giving a giggle in response.

"So Roxas, up for a challenge?"

Roxas apparently didn't understand the hidden meaning behind Kairi's innocent question, or why she was motioning to Naminé's reatreating form as she headed up to the stage for her audition. Instead he stared at her, confused. "Yeah...?" Maybe he thought she was referring to the acting bit. Kairi giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Good luck," Riku said with a laugh, patting him on the shoulder as they called Roxas up for his own audition. The blond skipped a step as he made his way to the top of the stage and over towards the door behind it. Giving the 'rock-on' sign, he disappeared into the room.

"He'll do fine," Kairi suggested. "They all will." Riku gave a sigh of boredom, almost as though he wanted us to thank him for trying to be so patient. "Nothing to do now but sit and wait."

Taking the hint, Riku collapsed into one of the fold-out chairs, neck leaned on the back of the object and arms hanging limply down from his side like a rag doll's. He closed his eyes and started humming to himself. Kairi sat down beside him, smiling and staring at me, waiting for _something_ or another to happen. I just stood there and averted my gaze to the three girls who had piled into the auditorium together.

I knew one of them because of the brown sort-of-spikey hair and the strangely mis-matched eyes and by the friendly tone she carried whenever she spoke to someone. Her name was Yuna.

That reminded me that Tidus had always had this huge crush on her. Tidus who was the most popular kid in our school, Tidus who was good at everything, Tidus who looked like Roxas, Tidus who was the student Council president, Tidus who could get any girl (or guy for that matter) he wanted... Except Yuna. I wouldn't have been evesdropping on the brunette and her friends, but some portions of their conversation just so happened to catch my un-divided attention.

"Yeah, why is _Riku_ here?" A blond with a high ponytail and a few smaller braids giggled to herself because of Yuna's question and went red in the face as she stared at the lazy form of a person I knew as Riku.

"He's got my name!" She said excitedly, almost squealing.

"Calm yourself," The third girl interjected in a less-than-excited tone. Her hair was short and grayish brown, and she had red eyes. I recognized her from a veterinary clinic on the other side of the town; she must have been doing volunteer work or something. Kairi wanted her job. "Go ask for an autograph later, after the auditions. Maybe he's waiting for one."

"Aw, phooey. It'll take a matter of seconds for someone with my charm to..."

"Rikku, he's a bad influence," The third girl declared quite finishingly. Yuna sighed as Rikku, who sure enough did share a name with the Riku I had become acquainted with, began to whine and pout, settling herself down in a chair to mope. After that all three were silent.

"Here comes Roxas..." Naminé followed along behind, quite suprisingly. "And Naminé," Kairi added. When they reached us, she stood up, happily questioning, "So how did it go?"

"It's like this!" Roxas said, making a dramatic movement with his hands for show as he brightly smiled at the red-head. "I got the part of Victor!" He paused. "Alright, no applause as I can see... And Naminé!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her in front of himself, lucky the girl was only up to his chin in a heigh comparisen. Roxas put his arm around her and she gave a shy smile as blush lit up her cheeks. "They gave her the part of Emily, because they think that she has a lovely singing voice." Kairi all of the sudden looked **very** impressed.

"We should let her join the band!" Kairi blurted out. No second thoughts about that statement. Roxas nodded, turning to look at Naminé again.

"Your voice _is_ really good." I saw her blush even more at that. "We can discuss this with the rest of the band at practice tonight." All of the sudden, Naminé, to me, looked a little confused. "You **are** coming to practice tonight, blizzard or no blizzard. We'll get you home somehow... Or at least I will."

"I'll help!" Kairi declared, throwing an arm into the air in excitement. "Are we going then?" Kairi asked, grabbing her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and almost knocking Riku out of his chair with the impact. Roxas nodded as he put his arms around both girls at once, leaning towards the exit where we **all** needed to get to.

I'm not sure Riku's letter had been telling the truth when he claimed Roxas was gay. I just didn't see it.

"See you later, you two!" Kairi said happily, waving and allowing herself to be led by Roxas to the exit. When Naminé pushed the door open for the group of three, I could see a heavy snow beginning to fall and I cringed.

"Oh my Goddd..." I moaned, shoving my face in my hands as I continued to whine. Riku laughed at me, and all of the sudden I felt the urge to disappear... "Shut up," I said, suddenly trying to laugh with him. Thank God for mood swings, I guess, though I'm not so sure you could call that a mood swing.

"You want me to walk you home?" I considered his offer **very** carefully. If I walked home with Riku, there was the possibility I could screw up and completely say the wrong thing, but if I walked home by myself, chances were I would end up in a snowbank, alone and cold just like I was when I was three.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I replied, standing up and realizing I had never returned my camera. _Screw it._

"Don't you need to take anything home?"

"Are you, by asking me that question, suggesting you don't believe I have the concentration to finish my homework in study hall and at noon hour?" He shook his head, probably a little taken aback at my sudden attempts to defend myself. Well, this was about schoolwork. He should have known better. Schoolwork was the only thin I ever got defensive about... And maybe Kairi, every once in a while.

"You have so many of the higher classes that I just figured..." I was glaring, and Riku seemed to recognize he'd overstepped his boundaries. "Never mind."

The two of us were silent as we pushed open the twin doors leading outside. The quiet state was worrying me a little. I hoped I hadn't overstepped _my_ boundaries by yelling at him, even though when I observed Riku walking through the snow next to me he didn't seem like he cared much.

Examining him had been a big mistake. Now he was looking at me, smirking again while I turned away. I felt my face heat up and I knew I was probably blushing. Even if he saw that, he **still** didn't stop staring at me. _How awkward..._

I decided to fight back, turning to him with what I hoped was an unreadable expression, and his smirk transformed into a smile. "Isn't this pleasent?" He asked me, facing forward and closing his eyes. I caught myself staring at all the pretty, disfunctionally-shaped snowflakes gathering in his silver hair, catching on different strands and melting away as though they'd never even existed...

Wait a minute. Had I just referred to snow as 'pretty?' And furthermore, why could I not stop looking at him...?

"Are you pretending to be mute again?"

"No," I said, making up my mind to play oblivious. "Just trying to ignore how miserable watching the snow fall makes me feel." Another snowflake hit my face and I gave the sky an evil look. Riku laughed at my crazy antics, dragging at hand through that gorgeous, silver hair right before he flipped it. My eyes widened.

"If you hate the cold so much, why don't you just move somewhere warm?" This question that he seemed to share with Kairi made me contemplait why I hadn't asked my parents to take me somewhere else. I **was** pretty desperate to go somewhere that had never caught a glimpse of snow, never had to deal with all of the provlems it caused.

...But I guess I couldn't just leave. I **did** have too many friends I wouldn't abandon, especially Kairi. She was great vocally. A band had finally discovered her talent, and at this moment she was probably rehearsing some inspirational, world-changing song. And Naminé-- She was an artist. There were so many different things she could do with that talent, like illustrait books or create character designs for video games and movies. Not to mention she was good at singing too...

But where was **I** going in life?

I had all of these advanced classes and college-prep courses and extracurricular activities and what for? I could go to college all I wanted with the money my family had, but what if I turned in an application, got called for an interview, and then they didn't want me because I was too anti-social? Then what? Would I be stuck in a photography class my whole life?

Oh that's right. My photography assignment...

The camera was still around my neck, and I was still outside, so really there wasn't anything stopping me from taking a nice picture... Except that snow **sucks.**

Then I noticed Riku's head tilted up towards the sky as we walked along, snow beginning to fall harder and all over the two of us. A bright idea came to mind.

There he was, looking so oblivious, so sweet and pure looking with his face towards the sky and the melting snowflakes glistening in his hair... He looked like an angel. Something was making me feel sure that this was the perfect opportunity for a photo, even if it wouldn't be good enough for my photography assignment; I wanted it anyway. His eyes were still closed. Riku didn't see me as I raised the camera, pointed it at his face, and snapped a picture, but he **did** hear the click.

"Hey, what..." He seemed confused, maybe a little startled even, but I was too busy wallowing in my pride and happiness to notice him. "Sora...?"

"Thank you for your patronage!" I said cheerfully as I smiled, gave a little wave and jolted off in front of him, heading for my house at a joyful stride and gigging the whole way. I was just about home free, but then something grabbed me by the shoulders...

And pulled me on the ground, into the **snow**.

My camera was yanked from my neck, but not in a mean way. It was more like Riku was laughing too hard and not realizing how rough he was being when he pushed me back into the snow, holding the camera and just dying- Dying of laughter.

"Smile!" He said, putting an arm around me as he held the camera out in front of us. I wasn't sure just how happy I could have possibly looked when I was sitting in that wet, disgusting snow, but I did as I was told, (and I was quite happy about the situation, to say the least) and he snapped a photo, one I knew I would be proud to have sometime in the near future. _I want Kairi to develope that, **now**_.

We were both still laughing. I was holding my side because it was beginning to hurt to breathe, when he basically put the camera down, wrapped both arms around my neck and pulled me down into the snow just a little more. It was cold, and wet... But I think all of the blushing I was doing was warming me up.

"Hey Sora..."

"Hmm?" My hair was getting wet and it was about to be sticking to my face...

"Would you maybe wanna do something with me tomorrow night? Like hang out?"

_Definately._

"Yeah, sure," I replied, trying not to sound too desperate. My cellphone rang. "Sorry," I said, silencing it as I continued to talk to him. I took a look at the caller ID to see that Kairi was calling, probably making sure her room at my house was available this coming week while her mother was away. It would be. My parents did love her, after all... "Just Kairi. She's staying over for the next week."

"Is she going to be coming along too, what with the band practice?"

"Probably not," I mused, shoving the phone into my pocket and hoping it wouldn't get wet from the moisture that was snow soaking into my pants.

"Shit... I'm supposed to be at work," He said suddenly, getting up and leaning down to grab my hand, pulling me up with him. I felt my face redden at the touch. "Sorry about that. My manager's going to kill me..."

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. My house isn't that much farther away."

"Sorry anyway..." He said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Don't skip," I replied, hoping he'd take my advice seriously.

"I won't." He turned, giving me a little wave as he walked off. I returned the gesture. I was about halfway down the street when I heard him call my name. When I turned around, he was basically... Well, right next to me, if that was possible.

"What-"

He hugged me. That was **what**.

"See you tomorrow!" He said, suddenly cheerful as he took off running in the other direction.

"Yeah, alright!" I called, smiling and tightening the camera around my neck. I was **not** going to lose that picture.

A/N- A few fun notes... Or just informational, if you will.

First of all, no blond offense with the Kairi thing in the beginning. If I start to use blond jokes in any of the following chapters, please don't give me bad reviews. I'm apologizing for it ahead of time because I know how some people will take offense to them.

Second of all, it has come to my attention that Sora may be just a bit misunderstood. He's going through emotional problems right now. Give him a hug and tell him everything will be okay. (Cuddles Sora)

Third, Sora finally spoke out for himself! Yes, his homework is important to him. Riku needs to learn to accept that.

Fourth, you maybe wondering why Sora is defending Kairi sometimes. It's simply because they're like siblings, not because he's in love with her or anything. This fic is a pure RikuxSora fic, I promise you!

An Episode Five preview (!) - Sora and Riku go to a _little_ party. Introduction to Leon and Cloud. Selphie shares a letter with Sora. Band practices and Play practices! It should be out as soon as I can get it out, but with work and with exams it might take a little longer. (I tend to write in my study hall)


	5. Random Update!

Just a quick thing here... Hope you guys still remember me!!!

Alright so, I am NOT dead.

I have just been procrastinating like a retard.

Halfway through my sophomore year in school, Final Fantasy XII came out... I bought Advent Children...

Got a job like right after that last update by the way. So I'm sorry DX

BUT I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK. YAY.

I was thinking I would reread it and it would be crap, but I totally still love it.

I'm re-doing the plot, since I threw out my old one with my school stuff last year. (Remember what I said about writing in study hall? Yeah? Good.) And I have to analyze the Corpse Bride movie, look some shit up about how bands are licensed and all that good stuff, some medical terminology, and some daydreaming about the tragedies that were already set to occur in my plot-line. (I remember some of these! I had a list last year during English class!)

So yes, hold me to my word, I will get an update out by the end of the week.

Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys XDDDD!!!!

-Sasha


End file.
